herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joni Savage
' Joni Savage' is one of the main protagonists of the ClueFinders series, and the founder of The ClueFinders Club. She has the title of Team Leader. Appearance Joni is a Caucasian girl with light skin, orange hair tied into two braids with violet bows attached to them, and blue irises in most games. In later games, her hair is depicted with more loose strands, and her braids are thicker around. She wears a yellow backpack in most games, with the exception of The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures: The Empire of the Plant People. Her signature outfit consists of a lavender short-sleeved T-shirt, violet shorts with a brown belt buckle, brown high-tops, and white socks. She also wears round, golden-rimmed glasses. Outfit Variations In The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid, Joni wore a green T-shirt, a light brown vest, light blue jean shorts, lavender socks, dark brown boots, and light blue bows. In The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures: The Secret of the Living Volcano, Joni wore scuba-diving gear for the underwater portions, consisting of a black wetsuit with red accents. In the original release of The ClueFinders Math Adventures Ages 9–12: Mystery in the Himalayas, she wore a purple T-shirt over a red shirt, and long violet pants. In the newer release, she wore an almost identical outfit, except with a dark purple shirt instead of red one. Personality Joni is depicted as a headstrong tomboy who is adventurous, courageous, and confident. Sometimes she can be prone to recklessness and rash decisions. Nonetheless, she is shown to have good leadership capabilities. It demonstrated that she is not actually "absolutely fearless," such as in The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures in which she is obviously worried about her kidnapped uncle, but is reluctant to admit it. She considers the other ClueFinders, Santiago, Leslie, and Owen, to be her three best friends, and she is very loyal to them. She is also fond of her uncle, Dr. Horace Pythagoras. In the games, her somewhat rash nature usually contrasts with Santiago's more tentative disposition, though the two seem to get along well, and are paired together in many of the games. In The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit, Joni mentions in her log book that she considers Santiago to be a good buddy, though perhaps a bit too cautious in her opinion. According to her profile in LapTrap's files, Joni enjoys reading biographies of famous crooks, she often hangs out at newspaper offices and police stations taking notes, and she owns a pet anaconda named Jupiter. In The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit, it is implied that cats are Joni's favorite animal, and in her log book she mentions that she likes math and plays soccer. In The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures, she mentions that she dislikes coffee, and in The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade, she mentions that she dislikes anchovies. Role in the Games The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures Joni and the other ClueFinders travel to the Numerian rain forest when they learn that Joni's uncle has mysteriously disappeared there, supposedly kidnapped by the monster Mathra and taken to the legendary Lost City. Joni is determined to rescue her uncle. Dr. Pythagoras' computerized assistant, LapTrap, shows up to help, and tells her that her uncle recorded the locations of the Lost City and the two keys needed to get inside on a program in his files. Joni, Santiago and LapTrap set out in search of two keys to a Lost City where they believe Dr. Pythagoras was taken to. After obtaining the keys and making it to the Lost City, Joni and Santiago discover that Fletcher Q. Limburger was the true culprit behind the kidnapping of Dr. Pythagoras and the disappearing animals. Joni and Santiago rebuild the ancient Mathra trap to stop Limburger and rescue Dr. Pythagoras. Afterwards, Joni and the other ClueFinders are seen aboard a small boat with Dr. Pythagoras, who decides to give LapTrap to them as a reward for saving the rain forest. The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures Joni and the other ClueFinders go to Egypt to help Professor Botch with the opening of a newly discovered tomb. While there, Joni tries on a ring, which ends up stuck on her finger. Feeling embarrassed, she fails to tell Professor Botch that day. When she and the other ClueFinders return to the tomb site the next day to return the ring, they find that the place is deserted and Professor Botch is nowhere to be found. After deciphering an ancient scroll, the ClueFinders realize that they must stop Alistair Loveless from unleashing the power of Seth, and rescue the professor in the process. While at the Nile Kingdom, Joni has the ring taken from her by Alistair Loveless' goons. The ClueFinders keep progressing until they make it to a temple where they meet four Egyptian gods, who give the ClueFinders special powers to stop Seth with. Joni is gifted with enhanced bravery from the goddess Isis. She and the other ClueFinders confront Seth, where Leslie instructs Joni to distract him so Owen and Santiago can reverse the pistons used to awaken him. They escape with Professor Botch and then revert to their normal human selves, after which Joni and the others are seen aboard a plane leaving Egypt. The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures Joni and the other ClueFinders embark on an expedition in the Pacific Ocean aboard Captain Clark's ship. While investigating a ship wreck, Joni and Santiago come across some mysterious stone tablets, which they show to Captain Clark. As the ship approaches a mysterious island, a tsunami suddenly threatens to capsize the ship. Later, Joni and Santiago wake up on the island's shore, separated from all of the other passengers except for LapTrap. Joni and Santiago contact Owen and Leslie with the video phone, and discover that they are trapped in some kind of chamber. Joni and Santiago set out to explore the island and rescue their friends. The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures One day, when Joni is playing with a frisbee with the other ClueFinders, she accidentally throws it into the yard of her neighbor, Ms. Rose. She and Santiago go to retrieve it, when suddenly the ground collapses beneath them, and they fall into a mysterious underground chamber. Owen and Leslie set out to rescue them. Throughout the game, Joni and Santiago can be contacted with the red video phone. When Leslie and Owen finally reach the throne room, Ms. Rose reveals her true form as the leader of the underground plant kingdom to all of the ClueFinders, and explains her motives to keep the kingdom safe from pollution. When Owen asks Ms. Rose to let them go so they can try to stop the pollution, Ms. Rose agrees, but only on the condition that she can keep one of them hostage, which Joni agrees to. When Owen and Leslie return later, they are alarmed to see that Joni is transforming. Her skin has turned green, and leaves are sprouting from her fingertips. Ms. Rose tells them that only clean water can save Joni. After the other ClueFinders purify the water in the plant kingdom, Ms. Rose returns Joni to them. She explains that Joni has fallen asleep, and won't remember anything of the plant kingdom when she wakes. The ClueFinders Math Adventures Joni and the other ClueFinders travel to a village in the Himalayas to solve the mystery of the village's treasures disappearing. Joni and Santiago set out to explore the village and gather clues needed to deduce the locations of the missing treasures. The ClueFinders Reading Adventures Joni and the other ClueFinders go to investigate a meteor crash in the Sierra Mountains. When Joni touches the meteor, they are all suddenly transported to the planet Millennia in a far off galaxy. Joni, Owen and LapTrap wind up separated from Santiago and Leslie, and they discover that they must stop the evil sorceress Malicia to rescue their friends and save the planet. The ClueFinders Mystery Mansion Arcade Joni receives what appears to be a distress call from her uncle Horace. She and the other ClueFinders go to a foreboding mansion where her uncle supposedly is, only to find out its a trap set up by four villains the ClueFinders had previously encountered. Each villain has a trap specifically designed for one of the ClueFinders, and Joni ends up in a labyrinth-like trap created by Ms. Rose. Joni's trap is the only one that can't be completed alone, so all of the other ClueFinders must get through their traps first to help her. During the other ClueFinders' activities, Joni can be contacted with the red video phone. Category:Kids Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Rescuers Category:Female